


You're the One

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content Involving Teenagers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: You and your boyfriend take your relationship to the next level.Akira KurusuxReaderSequel toLove is Strange.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	You're the One

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a few weeks since my last post. For those of you that haven't been keeping up on my [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/vermilion_aura) account, I've switched positions at my workplace and I'm undergoing my second week of training. Since we're also about halfway into December, that also means more of the holiday rush as Christmas gets closer. Due to me going through quite a few changes since the beginning of the month, I haven't had much time to write. I am still writing in the moments of free time that I do have. The pace just slowed down as a result of the holidays. After I get through this week of training, I'll be starting my official schedule in which I won't be working different shifts. With that, I should be able to figure out my free time and make some time to write. After the holidays, it should get better.
> 
> Considering it's been three years since I wrote _Love is Strange_ , I had been thinking about writing a sequel to it. It just took me some time to sit myself down and put it together. I hope you guys enjoy it!

You breathed out a soft, yet huge sigh as you finished up the last of your homework for the week in the Shujin library. Though it wasn’t due until this upcoming Monday, you were the type to complete things as soon as possible and get it out of your hair. On the bright side, it was one less thing to have to worry about over your upcoming weekend.

You gathered up your notes, textbooks and supplies, organizing them in your school bag, and then you grabbed your phone. The notification light was blinking in the top left corner, and you saw that you received a text message just recently, and it was from your boyfriend.

Since his declaration of commitment to you that twilight day in Inokashira Park, you were certain that the relationship the two of you formed since that day in biology would last a lifetime. However, just a few weeks into this pledged connection, his time with you was becoming more and more sporadic, and he devoted that said time to his friends (most of them were your fellow peers at school with the exception of one). You felt that something was off, and after school one day, you overheard your classmate Mishima talking with him about “changing the heart” of someone.

Right then and there, you began to wonder if he was one of the Phantom Thieves, the infamous group with the ability to change hearts. Following the inclusion of Madarame’s former pupil and Shujin’s student council president not long after the elusive mafia boss, Kaneshiro surrendered himself to the police, you only became more intrigued and curious. However, you were too reluctant to ask him and believed that he may not want to admit it to you if it really was the case.

It was after a particular incident at school that you decided to confront him about it.

You were being bullied by a couple of girls that started a couple weeks ago. It was verbal at first, and then it turned physical when they shoved you into the lockers face first, resulting in a bruised cheek and a partially swollen eye. You went to him afterwards, and he asked for their names. When you asked why, he said that he had a potential solution, but didn’t go into any specific details past that and then took off first thing after school.

They came up to you around lunchtime the next day, but instead of another verbal or physical attack (which you had been bracing yourself for), they apologized. You were surprised that day, and you wondered if he had something to do with it at all. Right then and there, you had your suspicions about him being a Phantom Thief.

When you confronted him after school that same day, he came clean about not only being a Phantom Thief, but also being their leader. The revelation shocked you so much that you thought you were going to faint, and you remembered having to hold on to one of the tables in Leblanc to stabilize yourself. However, had it not been for his actions, you would have still been dealing with the harassment of the two girls to this day, and for that, you were grateful to him for what he did.

You stared at your phone for a brief moment before looking into the text message from him.

_If you’re not doing anything after school, come see me at Leblanc. I need to talk to you._

You gave it some thought for a brief moment before giving him an answer.

_I’ll go home and get changed. I’ll see you in a few._

You left Shujin without wasting any more time and made your way to the train, heading to your home in the Shibuya District. When you unlocked the door and walked in, you were greeted to silence. Your father had left in the bright, early hours of the morning on a business trip and would be gone for a few days. While he trusted you and considered you very mature for your age, he was protective of you. Regardless, he always wanted what was best for you and for you to be happy.

You kicked your shoes off and made your way upstairs to your room, setting your bag down on the floor. You made your way over to one of your dressers, rummaging through each drawer until you settled on a bright red halter top that tied in the back and a pair of black denim shorts. With your outfit decided, you changed, barely recognizing yourself as you looked it over in your mirror. You flicked your long, ebony hair back over your shoulders, taking in how much your outfit clung to your hourglass body, as if it was made just for you. It was almost as if the fates picked this outfit out for you specifically, considering that you were going to see your boyfriend and all.

You grabbed your purse, put your phone away in the front pocket, and after letting out the breath you had been holding for a short moment, you locked your house up and made your way to the train. Your destination: the Leblanc Cafe in Yongen-Jaya.

______________________

The train ride had been a simple one, and luckily, it wasn’t as crowded as it usually is most days. Once you got off, you headed straight for the back alley where Leblanc was located. The bell hanging up top sounded off its usual chime when you pushed the door open, and you saw Akira washing dishes in the back and his guardian, Sojiro (whom you’ve met a couple times before) tidying up the counter.

“Ah. Your lady is here, Akira,” Sojiro stated.

You bowed to the older owner in respect. “Good to see you again, Sakura-san.”

“Go ahead and close up. I’ll leave you two to it.”

With those words, he left the cafe and flipped the sign to “CLOSED” before officially departing, leaving you alone with your boyfriend.

He turned around to face you, and you internally giggled at his surprised reaction seeing you in your outfit.

_Hook, line and sinker._

“I have answered your call to come over and see you. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“Go on and head upstairs. I’ll be up there in a minute.”

You nodded and made your way upstairs to the attic that was his bedroom. You had been up here a couple times before, and as simple as it was, it provided you with a sense of comfort the same way your own room did. Usually, you would sit on the sofa, but you decided to sit on the edge of his bed to switch it up. You saw that he had a few new souvenirs on his shelf from the last time you were here, and in addition, the plant adjacent to those shelves had a bit more life brought back into it.

The sound of footsteps caught your attention, and you saw Akira coming up and heading your way. You caught a hint of pink adorning his cheeks as his slate grey gaze studied you. He had to clear his throat before he began speaking.

“I just wanted to apologize for not being honest about my status as a Phantom Thief,” he announced.

You gave him a small smile.

“There’s no need to apologize, Akira-kun. I figured you had your reasons for not telling me in the first place. I never thanked you properly for changing those girls’ hearts. So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said with a nod.

You took a deep breath and stood up from his bed, slowly closing the distance between the two of you.

“I may have an idea of actually thanking you, if you’ll allow it.”

You spoke those words softly, a part of you anxious about how he might react. Although the two of you have been dating for a few months, you weren’t sure if he was ready to take the relationship to the next base.

“What’s on your mind, my little kitten?”

Your stomach did a flip at him calling you “kitten”; usually, he called you “babe” or “baby”, but the “kitten” pet name was a first.

You found yourself unable to speak from both anxiety and being caught off guard by the pet name that you couldn’t form any words. However, your body moved as if it had a mind of its own, and you found yourself touching his face. He nuzzled his cheek into your palm, the gesture making your heart flutter. With a deep breath to steady your trembling nerves, you leaned up towards him, pressing your lips to his in a soft kiss. He swallowed the gasp that escaped you when he snaked his arm around your waist and pulled you close. Your ample bosom slammed into his hard, muscular chest as the kiss turned passionate, his tongue finding its way into your mouth.

Soon, your hands are roaming all over his toned, muscular body, your fingertips taking in every last detail. When they found the hem of his shirt, you broke away from his lips, immediately feeling deprived of his taste as you began pulling the fabric up. Akira raised his arms up, taking over when you could no longer reach and tossing both his white collar button shirt and black t-shirt to the floor. Your face became hot and your cheeks were flushed as you took a moment to admire his form. He was roped with power, and the thought of his hard, sexy body dominating your slender curves was quite the turn on. You caught him smirking at your reaction; if there was one thing he enjoyed when it came to you, it was your reactions. Out of all your reactions, this one had to be the cutest.

You looked down at the floor after ogling his body, biting your bottom lip out of embarrassment. Akira’s hand found your chin, and he tilted your head up so that he could see your amethyst eyes.

“There’s no need for you to be shy, kitten. I know it’s only been a few months into our relationship, but words cannot even describe how much I’ve wanted you for the past month.”

You gulped, hearing your heart pounding madly in your ears.

“Honestly, I wanted to wait until the school trip, but I don’t think I can wait any longer. I can call tonight a little sweetener for when the time does come. For now, let us savor the moment.”

His hands reached for the back of your top, loosening the string tied around the back of your neck. He proceeded to caress your sides as he found the hem of your top, and you raised your arms over your head as he removed it. He held his breath at the sight; you weren’t wearing a bra, and the sight of your exposed breasts and hardened, rosy pink nipples caused his pants to tighten around his hardened length.

He leaned towards your neck, showering your throat with kisses while wrapping his arms around your waist and pushing you backwards. When you felt the back of your knees hit the edge of his bed, you decided to fall back and lie down, taking him with you. Your moans were loud enough to flood the perimeter of the attic as his lips lavished your throat, sucking your collarbone hard to leave a mark. His hands found the waistline of your shorts, undoing the button and then pulling down the zipper. With deft skill, they were off and tossed in some random direction behind him. He pulled away from your neck to gaze at you in just your panties, his racing heart pounding even harder in his chest.

He lowered his head to your waistline, grabbing the black lace hem of your panties between his teeth. You arched your back at the feel of his breath on the area just above the junction between your thighs. He then grabbed the hem with both hands, and in combination with his teeth, pulled the fabric down your slim legs. The curves of your body were just the ideal complement to his muscular form. If he were to slam himself into you right now, he was certain that you would fit around him perfectly like a glove. As tempting as it was for him to fuck you right now, he wanted to take it slow.

Once your panties were off and tossed in some random direction, you watched as Akira loosened the buckle of his belt, and you sat up, your legs dangling from the edge just as he was about to get to his pants. Your hands reached for the hem, loosening the button and pulling down the zipper at a slow pace, reflecting his undoing of your shorts. You pushed the fabric down as far as you could with him taking over once they were out of your reach. He stepped out of the fabric, locking his lips with yours in a short, sweet kiss as he pushed you back down on the bed.

You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders as his lips found your neck, lavishing your throat with kisses and sucking hungrily on your collarbones and throbbing pulse. The hardened peaks of your nipples brushed his chest as he sucked hard on your pulse, leaving quite a rose-colored mark on your skin. He kissed his way down to your chest, stopping just above the valley between your breasts. His lips pampered each swell, and he alternated between sucking and twisting the taut peaks of your nipples, making you writhe underneath him.

“I want to fuck you, kitten. May I?” he breathed against your breast.

Your cheeks were as hot as a sauna as his question ran through your ears. Despite how shy you were feeling about it, you wanted to do it. Unable to utter your response, you simply nodded your head yes.

You watched as he climbed off of you and made his way towards his work desk, pulling out the foil packet of a condom from the drawer. He made his way back to you, and then proceeded to slip his boxers off, exposing himself to your hazy, lustful gaze. You didn’t tear your eyes away from him as he tore the foil packet open with his teeth and then slipped the latex material on his cock. He placed his palms on your knees and parted your legs, positioning himself at your entrance with the tip just barely touching. His hands found your wrists, and he pinned them on either side of your head. The two of you gazed at each other for a brief moment, and before you even had a chance to brace yourself, he slammed into you, burying himself inside you in one, rough stroke.

The gasp that escaped your mouth could have been heard from downstairs if there were people still hanging around in the cafe area. Your walls squeezed around his cock, and he buried his face into your neck as he began a rhythm of pounding hard into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, meeting him stroke for stroke and moaning his name nonstop. The pleasure rocked the both of you, and you flew over the edge when you felt your walls clench down on him. It was his undoing when he swelled up around her tight core, and with a loud moan of his own, he came, his seed filling the latex barrier of the condom.

He collapsed on top of you not long after, his breathing slowly steadying as he loosened his hold on your wrists. You wrapped your arms around his neck as your breathing began to calm, a part of you not wanting him to get off of you anytime soon.

“You are the definition of perfect, my little kitten,” he purred in your ear.

The pace of your heart picked up right when it settled down.

“I can say the same about you, Akira-kun.”

“I hope you know how much I love you.”

“I know it. I love you too,” you replied with a nod.

**Author's Note:**

> I did start writing Chapter 15 of _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ , but I haven't gotten too far due to work. I'm hoping with this itch to write another one shot, maybe I'll get the motivation I need to pick up where I left off. My next one shot will be a Final Fantasy VII one (all thanks to the announcement of Sephiroth coming into Super Smash Bros. Ultimate), and I'm aiming for my OC Elysa to feel some despair from the One-Winged Angel himself. We'll see how that goes. Check back!


End file.
